


Someone's jealous and reveal of woman's Eomma and Appa

by Bts7_wally



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bts7_wally/pseuds/Bts7_wally
Summary: Jealous jaebum and Jackson catches jjp kissing.





	Someone's jealous and reveal of woman's Eomma and Appa

" jaebum ah!!!"

" jaebum ah, stop it!"

" someone will catch us, jaebum!"

Jinyoung, whisper yelled at jaebum. Well, jinyoung was allowed to call jaebum informally, in absence of others.

Right now jaebum was dragging jinyoung, to his hotel room. Moments ago, members left Jaebum's room with jinyoung after playing games.

At that time, jinyoung did not notice what was happening to jaebum. Jaebum's eyes on jinyoung like a predator looking at him.

Jinyoung was happy and childish with other members, while jaebum was left alone.

As per their plan, jinyoung was supposed to be in Jaebum's room not his and when members were making their way to their room, jinyoung did that too.

So. Jaebum was jealous. Jaebum was angry. Jaebum was annoyed.

As a leader, he cannot just explod on members for his personal life.

Opening the door of his hotel room, he threw jinyoung towards the couch. Jaebum remember watching jinyoung behind too close with mark.

" what is wrong with you?" jinyoung tried to get up from the couch but was again pushed down.

" what is wrong with me, what is wrong with you?" jaebum whisper yell.

Jinyoung looked confused. But then it hit him hard. " are you angry that I did not stop?" he asked.

" yes and what was that, being in my room and all being mushy with mark!" jaebum gritted his teeth.

Jaebum pinned jinyoung's hands above his head and jinyoung replied " you think I did not saw you all being cute with youngjae and jackson"

" shut up! I don't want to listen your bullshit!" jaebum pulled away angrily.

" I am not staying this room because you doubt me" jinyoung glared at jaebum and made his way towards the door.

But jaebum was too fast, yanking jinyoung's hands back, that made jinyoung bump on jaebum.

" you are not going anywhere and I love you! " jaebum tighten his hands around jinyoung, preventing him to move.

" no! You don't love me, leave me alone!" jinyoung hit his chest as he felt tears brim around his eyes.

" you are mine and I will never leave you, I love you and only you Park jinyoung" saying this, jaebum immediately kissed jinyoung.

As their lips connected, jinyoung's hand clutched the material of Jaebum's cloth.

Jaebum's one hand softly rubbing his back. The kiss was slow, the kiss was deep. They were not able to feel this kind of kiss so frequent.

Jinyoung's one hand palmed jaebums cheek as he deepen the kiss and explored his mouth.

But they pulled away, with fear and shock in their eyes when they saw Jackson screaming.

" JJP IS REAL!!"

Jackson, then himself stood like a Statue and jinyoung stood behind jaebum and his hand gripping Jaebum's shirt.

He was scared, what if they hate him. Even though the leader gets into the mercy, what will happen to him.

Soon whole Got7 was in the room again.

The president of jjp fanclub asked Jackson, shaking him out of his thought process. " what happened hyung, we heard you shouting, jjp is real?"

Jackson con only nod looking at jaebum and jinyoung.

" I am confused!" bambam whined.

The fear in their eyes was still evident. Both of them really scared of consequence.

" we...we.. Lo....Love each o..other" jaebum mumbled.

" wha..what?" Mark asked stepping at front.

" we love each other. I love jinyoung" Jaebum said, his head down. It was down, not because of shame but fear, how their members will react.

" jinyoung?" mark asked.

" I too" he said and tighten his grip on jaebum.

" I TOLD YOU TODAY MORNING THAT THEY LOOK TOO MUCH CLOSE!! " Jackson burst.

" because we can easily take breath when we are abroad together, that's why!" jaebum yelled pushing jinyoung back.

" we get our personal time! No one is there to hate jinyoung if I roam around with him, with his hand in my hand or I am hugging him "

Before jaebum could continue, yugyeom fell down screaming " oh my god! Appa and Eomma are real!"

Jinyoung was not a coward to hide behind jaebum but he already received lots of hate from the antis that he was scared of them hating.

Both jinyoung and jaebum were confuse, why their maknae reacted like that.

They were even more confused why Jackson was giggling like a girl at mark.

" when this all started?" bambam asked.

" it's been 5 years" jinyoung replied.

" hyung we are happy, that you are together, we all always shipped you both together " youngjae said as he hugged both of them.

" it's your personal life and we are no one to interfere, be happy how you both are! We all are happy for you" mark said and they all smiled.

" hyung, we want treat, take us to barbeque!" bambam and yugyeom shouted.

Jaebum and jinyoung smiled but there was still something in jinyoung. At least they don't have do be so secretive.

" come on guys, let's go our room" Mark said and gave hug to jaebum and jinyoung.

As soon they made their way out jinyoung broke in tears. He was back hugging Jaebum and his face buried in his back.

" jinyoungie, baby don't cry!" jaebum tried to pull jinyoung at front.

" jirongie, come here" he said sternly and jinyoung quickly changed his position, hugging jaebum from the front side. Burying his face in his neck.

" it's your birthday, don't cry baby" jaebum chuckled as he looked towards the clock that struck on 12:05 am.

Jinyoung pulled his face away and pouted. Taking his chance jaebum kissed jinyoung's pout and he pouted even more tugging his lower lip out.

Hugging him tightly jaebum whisper in his ear " happy birthday, jinyoungie" and sang the birthday song.

Leaning his head on jinyoung's head he said " I really, really, love you baby, I want us to be strong till the end"

" I love you too jaebum ah"

But suddenly jaebum pulled away and ran towards the area where his suitcase was. Jinyoung stood there, with confusion.

But then jaebum came with a smile on his face and pulled out a black box. Jinyoung eyes widened as he saw him opening the box.

" it's a couple ring" jaebum smiled and jinyoung blush and took out the ring.

" hey, wait we have our names carved in it" jaebum said jinyoung quickly pushed jinyoung written ring in his finger.

" pabo" jaebum grumbled and pulled his ring out and wore it. Taking jaebum written ring he pushed in jinyoung's finger.

Jinyoung was smiling brightly and pulled jaebum for kiss and his hand cupped his cheeks.

" I love you jaebum"

" I love you too baby jinrongie!!

  
❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Guys comment anything you want me to write! Just except death and sadness.

Just comment any scenarios you want.

Thank you!


End file.
